Hacker's Code
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Being a Hacker is who she is, it's all she has left anymore. That is until Bella comes across a certain Mikaelson who uses her skill to track down his brother. Working for a Mikaelson leads her to find her equal and a true friend.


Author's Note

I've never seen this pairing before and I really wanted to make this one. I had been wanting to have Slater as a main character for a while, so here it is.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

P.S. If you still want something else to read, I have another Vampire Diaries/Twilight crossover up on my site. This One-Shot won't be posted here until later today, so if you want to go read it go ahead!

Bitingmythoughts . Wordpress . com

Thank you!

-Page Break-

Bella opened her laptop as she sat in the corner of the coffee shop. She positioned herself so she could see others and no one could see what she was doing. She began to press the keys on her keyboard furiously smirking every few minutes amused at how easy this was. She glanced up as she saw someone with a suit sit a few tables away from her. She returned to her computer, with a wide grin she closed her laptop and put it away in her bag before walking away.

Bella began to whistle as she walked away pleased with her work. Once she was far away she tilted her head with a smile as sirens could be heard and the police began to arrive. Bella smirked as she had done good work. She placed on her hood and began to walk towards the subway where she lost herself in the swarm of people.

Elijah watched with curiosity as the girl left only for seconds later all the electricity on that block to shut off. He looked around as every phone, laptop and any other device began to shut off losing signal or power. He turned his head as he noticed the same girl that was sitting not that far from him watching what was occurring with a smile on her face. He didn't remove his eyes from her as the sirens began to blare coming closer to the shop. He watched as she disappeared into the crowd of people not being able to hold his curiosity he followed catching her scent easily. He watched as she was instantly surrounded by people.

"Did you do it?" a man questioned.

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't ask a stupid question." She replied as she handed over a USB to the man. "That's the list of jurors in the Almelo case."

"Can it be tracked?" the man asked.

Bella scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What did I say about stupid questions?" Bella responded she rolled her eyes. "Of course it can't, it's not just your life that's on the line here mine is as well. I hid my tracks and I made sure I was in the clear when I took this. I know how to do my job, it's why I was hired."

"I don't need your attitude, lady." The man said as he handed Bella a bag.

"Sorry, attitude is included when I was hired." Bella said she opened the bag and looked everything over. She stuffed it into her backpack. "Tell Ray if he needs anything else he knows where to find me, and if I'm not there than just assume I'm dead."

Elijah watched with interest as the girl got onto the train. Before he could get on and follow her the train pulled away out his sight.

-Page Break-

Bella whistled throwing her keys onto the table by the door as she entered. She made sure to lock up before she headed into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottled water before heading straight to her room. She jumped into the bed and pulled out her laptop.

With ease she hacked into the Forks system, something she found herself doing a lot just to check on her father. She skimmed through his reports, it seemed her disappearance was added to the other disappearances that had occurred in Seattle.

Bella sighed and wiped her eyes as she had ran away over a year ago and somehow ended up in New York where she found herself working for the crime circles of the city. It seemed to be the only way she could make money without having to apply for a job.

Her fingers twitched nervously as she felt like she wanted to write some sort of message, just to let her dad know she was okay. Anything, just to let him know she was alive. Instead Bella closed her laptop throwing it to the side, she stood back up and paced her room. She walked over to her closet and quickly changed out of her hoodie and loose jeans to more form fitting skinny jeans and a midriff shirt. She placed on a pair of flats and reached over grabbing her phone and some money that she stuck into her back pocket. She left the apartment quickly looking for anything to do.

Bella walked to a park, she smiled as there seemed to be only a few musicians gathered together to celebrate the night. She walked up to them and watched them play to an empty crowd that really only consisted of her and a few other wanderers.

She swayed to the music astounded by how someone with so much talent couldn't be doing this professionally. She turned her head as she saw the same man she had seen earlier on the other side of the crowd. She stiffened, but there was no way he could recognize her.

Bella clapped, she walked over to the guitar case and dropped a hundred dollar bill into the case. "You guys were great." She complimented before she disappeared.

She walked towards a diner and got into a booth, she looked through the menu deciding to get something to eat before she headed back home. This man had really spooked her, she never saw someone twice in one day.

Bella tapped her fingers as she thought about what she could order from the menu. She was still a vegetarian so places like these were difficult to order from.

"I hear their fries are meant to be delicious." A voice said from behind her menu. She tilted her head as she set the menu down and eyed the man.

"Are you following me?" She questioned as she eyed him, she glared at him as he took the seat across from her.

"To be truthful, I am." He admitted as she smirked at her. "I found your little show at the coffee shop earlier today to be quite entertaining. I was intrigued by you and what you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bella replied as she did everything she could to remain calm and not show any fear to the man that sat before her.

"I think you're lying, you know exactly what you did." He responded. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson, and by the off-breed bite on your wrist I think you know more than you're letting on. Before you get yourself worried I'm not here to hurt you."

Bella scoffed, "That's what every derange killer says before they go and do the opposite."

Elijah chuckled, "I cannot argue there, but I can assure you I really don't mean to do you any harm. I'm a very old vampire, the first of my kind to be exact."

Bella sighed, "And what? You want me as your meal or something similar or are you here to use me as some sort of pet of yours?"

"Nothing of the sort." Elijah said, "Let me explain my past to you, it may clear some things up."

Bella sighed and walked back to her apartment with Elijah. "I just don't understand why you're so curious in me? If you haven't realized it, I'm a hacker. The last I realized, vampires don't really use technology to its fullest, so what could you want with me?"

"It seems you're quite good at getting information and anything of the sort. To be honest, I can use a fresh pair of eyes in looking for my brother and you have an interesting perspective on things." Elijah said he looked to the young girl at his side. "What are you doing here by yourself? You look very young to be dealing with the type of people you work with."

Bella laughed, "I'm nineteen, and I think I'm old enough to do as I please. New York is very crowded, I can blend in easily, and the people around me hide my scent. I'm assuming the only reason you were able to catch it was because you're so old, but anyone else would've never caught me." Bella yawned as it was early hours in the morning they had spent a lot of time at the diner. Bella listened to Elijah's story to his past and the history of the original vampire species.

Elijah was about to respond when he put a hand on Bella's shoulders stopping her from walking. "How far is your home?" He questioned.

Bella shrugged, "Just around the corner."

Elijah nodded, "There are sirens and police officers everywhere. You can't be here, but I can. It seems they're waiting for you to come home."

Bella groaned anger rose in her in thought. "Someone sold me out."

"Are you certain of that?" Elijah questioned.

Bella nodded, "With the right deal, any criminal will sing like a bird." Bella's eyes widened. "My laptop, I need that and my bag." She looked to Elijah. "I know this day will come, so I put everything precious to me in that bag. I have to get it back, I can't leave without it."

Elijah nodded, he handed Bella a set of keys. "Turn around and go back to the diner there should be a grey car just outside, get inside and lock the doors. I'll come find you as soon as I can."

Bella's eyes widened. "There's a lot of cops."

Elijah smirked, "It's nothing I can't handle. I just assume that now that you're done with your work here, you can work for me."

Bella laughed, "If you can get my stuff, I'll work for you."

Elijah smiled and took off. Bella began to walk away, she began to move faster and faster as the only grey car parked in front of the diner came into sight. She quickly got in and locked the doors behind her. She began to tap her fingers on the wheel letting her nerves get the best of her. She sighed as it felt like hours had passed by. She hated waiting, of feeling useless.

Bella sighed as she saw Elijah walking up with a duffel bag in one hand and her backpack in the other. Bella got out of the car and looked at him in pure shock. "I can't believe you did it?"

"I'm a very skilled man," Elijah replied he handed her the backpack. "I took the liberty of putting away your clothes, though I was surprised you didn't have much."

Bella shrugged, "I'm not one for shopping I only buy what I need." She watched as he put the bag in the backseat. "I can't stay in New York, every cop in the city will be looking for me."

Elijah nodded, he took the keys from her hand. "Then let's start driving. Get in."

Bella looked at him weirdly. "Don't you have any belongings or anything you want to pick up?"

"Not really, no." Elijah responded. "I could have anything worth needing shipped to me." He replied as he got in the car.

Bella got into the passenger side and shut the door behind her, she took out her laptop immediately. She sighed as it looked perfect. She groaned out. "Right, no Wi-Fi on a road trip."

Elijah smirked, "When I purchased this car, it cost extra because the salesmen said it came with built in Wi-Fi."

Bella looked at him and grinned. "Really?" Bella began to play with her laptop she smiled as she connected to the Wi-Fi. "I think I'm in love." She whispered as she began to work.

Elijah turned to look at her as she began to curse under her breath. "Something wrong?"

Bella looked over at him. "I was sold out for parole!" She shook her head. "Stupid bastard thinks he can sell me out… I'll teach him a thing or two." She said as she began to work through her computer.

"What are you doing now?" Elijah questioned.

"I'm hired usually to remove information, to remove surveillance of crimes, that sort of thing. I make stuff disappear, now, I'm making it all reappear. He thinks he's getting off easy on parole, I'm going to put this bastard in jail for life." Bela replied she typed quickly on her laptop. "While I'm on here, do you want me to look anything up?"

"Can you do a search on a town name Mystic Falls?" Elijah questioned.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I can do anything, Elijah."

Bella began her search and yawned as she was growing tired. "This is an extremely dramatic town. I mean what town does role-playing? Ugh- it even counts as credit at the local school, how sick is that?"

Elijah chuckled, "You're yawning has grown more frequent, it may be time for you to get some sleep."

Bella nodded, she closed her lap top and put it back in the bag. She set the bag in the backseat and yawned again. "Just giving you a warning I talk in my sleep. I also may or may not scream at some point during my sleep, it's just nightmares."

Elijah was about to question her but she was already asleep. He turned his attention back to the road glancing periodically at Bella as she began to call out for someone named Charlie. He wondered who it could be. He watched her curiously as she began to twist and turn in the seat. Her arms beginning to thrash around as her legs did the same. She called out to Charlie again as if pleading for him to save her. Elijah had enough of seeing her torture herself, he reached over and gently shook her awake.

Bella gasped for air as she woke up she reached to her throat as the last memory of her dream was Victoria's hands at her neck. "What happened?"

"You were calling lout for a man name Charlie." Elijah responded as she looked at her now much paler complexion.

Bella rubbed her eyes. "Charlie's my father. I haven' seen him in a year, not since I left home."

"Do you wish to go back?" Elijah questioned as he glanced over at her.

"No, there's nothing for me there." Bella responded, she rubbed her eyes. "Before we go any further I think you should know that there's an off-breed out for my head. Her name is Victoria and she wants me dead at all costs. I assume that sooner or later she'll come for me."

"Is that what the nightmare was about? This Victoria coming after you?" Elijah responded.

Bella nodded, "The day that I left my home was the day she killed 12 shape shifters to get to me. I saw it all unfold in front of my eyes, I saw them all get slaughtered by newborns. I barely had time to escape, she had her icy cold hands wrapped around my throat and I as I looked into her eyes, I could see myself dying. I could see the life draining out of me and every time I go to sleep I see it all over again. I call out to my dad because ever since I was a kid I could always depend on him. I just- I want someone I can depend on again, but I don't want to put them in danger like I did my dad. That's why I left, I didn't want my dad at risk anymore. I didn't want anyone else to die trying to protect me."

"If this Victoria shows her face, I will kill her. Rest assured that I will protect you shall you need it Isabella, you're under my protection now and that means more than you think." Elijah responded.

Bella smiled, "Thanks… you know for a vampire you really aren't that scary."

Elijah chuckled, "I can be scary if I need to be, but to those who show kindness to me I show kindness to them. You get what you give, Isabella."

Bella nodded she looked out the window. "I think you and I might just get along, Elijah."

-Page Break-

Bella groaned out as Elijah knocked her back onto the ground, she laid her head back and groaned. "This isn't fair, you're much stronger than me."

"It's not all about strength Isabella, it's about strategy. You don't have to be stronger than me, you have to be smarter than me." Elijah responded, as he offered his hand to Bella.

Bella took his hand and stood. "I am smarter than you, just not strategically."

"You're coming into vampire life with ease that gives you an advantage. You have great control over your thirst and your gained speed and strength, so use it." Elijah responded, he looked down at his new prodigy, he had turned her a year after he found her in New York. It was out necessity he had turned her she had disappeared from his sight. Kidnapped by Victoria and tortured for hours until he found her. He turned her once her heartbeat began to slow, it was her only chance at survival. He was only happy she hadn't been angry when she awoke.

"I'm trying." Bella responded, "Don't think that this is just a game to me, despite the comments I make and will make in the future, don't think I'm not trying. I am, Elijah."

Elijah nodded, "I know you are, but maybe you need to try harder or at least show some improvement. You have the fighting skills of a dead cat."

Bella glared at him and rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm at least 10 percent better than a dead cat."

"Only 10?" Elijah questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah, well a dead cat has a strong smell that alone repels people away, it has that over me." Bella replied with a smirk. "Come on, Eli let's go one more time. Then I'll head inside and get lost on my computer."

Elijah nodded, "Focus, try to find a way to make me lose."

"I really hate this." Bella mumbled, as she got ready. She began to block Elijah's moves trying to prevent him from getting the upper hand. She jumped to avoid a hit, and jumped behind Elijah, she hit his back. "I would've gotten your heat." She said with a smirk.

Elijah chuckled, "You would've that was good Isabella."

Bella smirked, "It was about time I thought I'd never get the upper hand." Bella smiled brightly. "Now, I'm going to go inside, shower and get to work."

Elijah chuckled and watched her disappear into the house. He followed after her deciding to sit on the couch with a book. He glanced to the corner of the room where Bella had set up her laptop and all her other supplies. He had been surprised how close she was to tracking Klaus. It seemed she had discovered some of his aliases and day by day she was getting closer to him.

Bella arrived back in the living room her wet hair tied up in a hair band. She smiled at Elijah as she took her seat and began to work on her laptop. She bit her lip as she had the other day created a website dedicated to the sun and the moon curse, she just needed to know if there was someone who would be too curious.

Bella looked to Elijah. "Eli." She said as she read through the email. "I think we might have something."

"What?" Elijah asked standing up and making his way over to her.

"It seems this one person is too curious. I purposely left out anything too deep on the doppelganger, but he knows more than the site asks for." Bella said she began to work and dug deeper. "He's in Virginia. That's less than a few hours away."

"Do you think he knows anything threatening?" Elijah questioned.

Bella shook her head, "He may just be too curious for my taste, but I don't think he poses any threat. I can keep him on alert though if that would be better." Bella said, she paused as an alert came onto her screen. Elijah stepped back and watched as she typed on the computer quickly. He could never understand what she was doing, but sometimes she would explain it to him and it would leave him amazed.

Bella's eyes widened as she hacked into the camera of an IPhone. "That's him." She said as Klaus's face came onto the screen.

Elijah stepped forward. "That's really him?"

Bella nodded, "That's the camera to his phone. I got it. I have his phone now, I could have his location in minutes. We have him, Eli!"

Elijah smirked, "You truly are amazing." He said in absolute awe as they watched Klaus talk to someone.

Bella smirked, "And we have it. He's in New York…" Bella's eyes widened, she was still wanted in New York, not just by the police by most of the underground mob bosses.

"I'll go by myself." Elijah said, "You go to Virginia and check up on this source."

"Eli…" Bella said as she pushed back from her laptop. "What if he daggers you?"

"Then you have to outsmart him and un-dagger me." Elijah responded, "I'll deal with my brother, do not worry over him."

Bella sighed, "Fine, but if I don't hear from you every day I will come after you."

"I believe that." Elijah replied with a smile. "Do your best to stay safe."

Bella shrugged, "I've always been horrible at doing what I was told."

-Page Break-

Bella walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door taking a step back for caution. Her eyes widened as a vampire opened the door. "Huh, I thought you were going to be human." She tilted her head and offered her hand. "I'm Bella."

"Right, the girl who hacked my accounts." He said. "Slater."

Bella smiled and let go of his hand. "I know, I hacked more than your accounts. Now that I know you're a vampire that really just makes me more curious. You see, I work for Elijah Mikaelson and we find your interest in certain things too curious."

"You're working for a Mikaelson?" Slater questioned his eyes wide slightly.

Bella nodded, she flashed her daylight ring with the Mikaelson crest at Slater. "May I come in?"

Slater stepped aside and let her in. He shut the door behind her and watched as she moved about. She looked at the windows and then back to him. "No real sunrays can get in. Daylight ring or no, I'm safe here." He watched as she moved and walked to his workspace. She ran her fingers alongside the monitor. "How did you do it? I back up everything, how did you hack me?"

"You're not as smart as you think, I mean on regular standards, you're good, but against me, you're not good enough." Bella responded with a smile. "But you are good. Don't take it personally, it's my job to do this."

"He really hired you to do this?" Slater questioned. "To hack into other people's systems?"

Bella shook her head, "He hired me to find someone. This particular person he had been trying to find for years and let's just say my way of doing things got him what he wanted."

"So what are you doing here?" Slater questioned.

"I need your discretion, and I can trust you to keep a secret." Bella replied as she looked around liking the setup of his apartment.

"How do you know you can trust me?" Slater questioned. "For all you know I could reveal everything you tell me as soon as you turn around."

Bella smirked, "Hacker's code." She said simply. "You can tell a lot by the way someone sets up their online profile. You're guarded, but you're nice. Most of all you're curious. I'm pretty good at guessing a person's character, and you have good qualities."

Slater crossed his arms over his chest. "Hacker's code? Really?"

Bella smiled, "Hacker's never betray other hacker's, its code. You didn't know that already?" Bella looked to Slater. "So, what do you say in helping me? I'm good at hacking, and you're good at well getting information the old fashioned way. I think we'll make a good team, and I happen to be friends with a nice pair of warlocks, I'm sure I can get you a daylight ring or necklace, whatever's your preference."

Slater tilted his head, "I've got nothing to lose."

Bella grinned, "Perfect. First things first, we have to beef up your system." Bella took a seat on his compute chair. "Do you mind?" She said gesturing to the computers.

Slater nodded and gestured for her to continue. He moved and sat on the edge of his desk. "What are you going to do, that I already haven't done?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to beef up your security. I don't want anyone trying to hack into what we're doing." Bella said, she glanced at Slater. "It's like building a very strong wall between us and everyone else." Bella moved to the side so Slater could see what she was doing. She spoke to him as she worked letting him know exactly what she was doing. She glanced down once her phone started ringing. She grabbed her Bluetooth and put it in her ear before answering never halting in her typing.

"What's happening, boss." Bella said as she typed.

"I'm assuming you're doing okay?" Elijah said his tone sounding slightly worried as he had become easily very protective of Bella.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Still breathing and all." Bella responded as she typed. "How's New York? Is my name still on the most wanted list?"

"I haven't had the time to check." Elijah responded. "I've been quietly following after my brother, it's very strange to see him again."

"I can imagine so, what's it been 2 or 3 hundred years since you last saw him?" Bella said, she continued to type. "What's the plan?" She questioned as she was coming close to a finish.

"Nothing as of yet, if you need anything call me or Lucas. One of us will help you." Elijah said. "Have you fed today?"

"Umm…" Bella said, "If I say no you'll get angry at me for being forgetful and if I say yes you'll be upset that I lied. Instead I'm going to just plea the fifth."

"Get blood into your system before I call again." Elijah said as he hung up.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You threaten to go on a rampage once and he never lets me live it down."

"You're pretty new to this life aren't you?" Slater questioned.

Bella nodded. "Elijah changed me about a year after I started working with him and that was about a year and a half ago."

"Whoa." Slater said, "That's really young."

Bella smiled, "When were you changed?"

"Sometime in the 70's." Slater responded with a shrug. "I never bothered to memorize the exact date."

Bella smiled, "Oh yeah that explains it." Bella looked over to Slater with a grin. "You're a flower power child. It really explains why you're spending your eternity learning."

"Do you have any better way to spend eternity?" Slater questioned. "If so please enlighten me."

"I'm not against it!" Bella replied looking to Slater. "Honestly, if things had gone differently I would've gone to one of the university's I was accepted into."

"What were you accepted into?" Slater questioned curiously.

"Um my boyfriend at the time applied everywhere for me… he was a control freak. I got into, Yale, Harvard, MIT and Washington State. Those are the only ones I know about though, I left before I could get the rest. I've never bothered to look what else I was accepted into." Bella responded, she sighed as after hours of work she had finally finished setting up the security.

Slater looked at her amazed, not just for the facts that she had been accepted into Ivy League schools, but for the fact that she did an amazing job on the computer. "Whoa. That's so cool."

Bella smiled and stood up, "I'm going to get going, I'll be back in the morning."

Slater followed after her, "Why don't you just stay here?" Slater said causing Bella to turn around and look at him curiously. "I have a spare bedroom, it's all yours. It'll be silly to have you come here back and forth, just stay I promise I'll give you all the privacy you could ever need."

Bella fidgeted. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Not really, you seem pretty cool." Slater said a small smirk came onto his face. "Hacker's code right?"

Bella laughed, "Hacker's Code." She agreed, "I still have to get blood though."

Slater nodded, "I have blood bags in the kitchen and if you need to feed from the vein you can."

Bella fidgeted about before sighing. "Alright, are you going to come down the stairs and help me bring up my things?"

"You need help?" Slater asked with a chuckle. "What kind of vampire are you?"

"The kind that likes looking human. One girl my size carrying up a large duffel bag and second laptop is a bit suspicious." Bela replied, "Are you telling me you wouldn't look twice if you saw a girl my size lifting twice her weight up two flights of stairs?"

Slater nodded, "Lead the way."

Bella walked down the stairs and led Slater to her car, it was night time so she didn't have to worry about Slater burning alive.

"Are you Elijah's girlfriend?" Slater asked as they walked

Bella looked at him and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You both just seem close I guess. I've never heard of an original turning a vampire and then mentoring them. He just seemed to care so much about you. I'm just curious that's all." Slater said with a sigh as he figured he had most likely crossed some sort of boundary.

Bella smiled. "No, Elijah and I aren't dating or anything of the sort. I've questioned Elijah on it before, I've also wondered why I had special treatment. Elijah sees me as he sees his sister, I also hold Mikaelson blood, so sleeping with Elijah would be incest."

"You hold Mikaelson blood?" Slater questioned more than surprised

Bella nodded. "Mikael had a daughter with another woman before he met the mother of the Originals. This daughter than came to this land only ending up in what is now California. The family name was Swanson, and over time a group of the family split off and headed to Washington. There they lost the name Swanson and became Swans. My father who was a Swan wed a woman who held the same blood as Esther's family, only Esther had disgraced the witches so much all powers were removed from her bloodline. I'm a very close relative to Elijah, I hold the same blood as him."

Slater's jaw opened in shock. "You're serious?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, you're making about the same face Elijah had when I explained it to him. And then we had his witches confirm it as well. I'm Mikaelson blood, but it's not something I say to anyone, truthfully you're the first person I've ever said this to who wasn't Elijah."

"I really don't understand how you can trust me so much." Slater said as he continued to walk at a human pace beside Bella.

Bella smirked, "Hacker's code remember?" She teased as she finally arrived at the car. She opened the trunk and handed Slater the bag with her clothes. She grabbed the bag with her important documents and her spare laptop and a bunch of other devices she used. She strapped the lap top around her shoulders and began to walk back to the apartment with Slater. She looked over at the vampire and smiled, this was the beginning of friendship.

"So what did you mean when you said top ten list?" Slater questioned as they walked.

Bella smirked widely. "Before I met Elijah I used to do a lot of work with the underground crime circle. I used to be employed by some of the biggest crooks and thieves in New York. I have ties to some of their largest gang leaders. Before I left one of them snitched me out for hacking into the police database and you know doing illegal things that would get me jail time for years. New York is a very dangerous place for me. I'm not only wanted by the police for several crimes that seemed to just pile up, but also by a lot of the people I used to work for."

"Don't you ever think they'll find you?" Slater asked.

Bella shook her head. "They're looking for Marie Wheezy, not Isabella Swan or Mikaelson as Elijah makes me go by now."

Slater laughed, "Wheezy? Did you really go by that?"

Bella smiled and shrugged, "I had to use the name no one would look for me under. I remembered watching that Toy Story movie and there's a penguin who's squeaker broke and they call him Wheezy, so I started going by Marie Wheezy."

"And Marie? Did you get that from a character as well?" Slater questioned.

"No, that used to be my middle name. I guess I just wanted to keep something normal." Bella responded shrugging her shoulders. "What about you? Is your name really Slater or did you just come up with that?"

"It's Slater Eugene Weston." Slater said shaking his head. "You're the first person I've ever admitted that to, so you know keep it to yourself."

Bella laughed, "Got it." She laughed lightly again. "Eugene…" She laughed loudly.

"Never call me that, I hate it." Slater responded shaking his head.

"So what name do you get put on all your degrees and stuff?" Bella questioned.

"Slater Henderson." Slater responded as he tried not to laugh at the face Bella was making. "Henderson was my mom's maiden name. I didn't want to stray too far from who I am."

Bella nodded, "I like it. Very sophisticated." She responded with a smile. "It's better than Mikaelson."

"Do you ever get problems because of that name?" Slater questioned. "I imagine the Mikaelsons have a lot of enemies anyone carrying their name must have a lot of enemies too."

Bella shrugged, "I'm usually always with Elijah, so any enemies he has he takes care of them. Elijah is always very protective of me. Any threat made against me is a threat made against him and Elijah may be calmer than his other siblings but he can be violent and really quite horrific when he wants to be."

"Doesn't that scare you at all?" Slater questioned. "You're related to the originals. These are the people other vampires have nightmares about."

Bella smiled and shrugged. "I stopped caring about a lot of things long before I became a vampire. I'm really apathetic."

Slater laughed, "Okay, I guess that makes sense. What happened that was so bad when you were human?"

Bella shrugged. "Everyone has a fucked up human life before becoming a vampires. It's not something I like to talk about, so why don't we move to all the degrees you have."

-Page Break-

Slater rubbed his eyes, it had been a week with Bella in his apartment and he had become easily fond of his new friend. She laughed more than any other vampire he knew, and there were times he swore she was human. It made him laugh every time she forgot to take blood, she'd curse under her breath and stomp off to the kitchen. Her nose would wrinkle as she swallowed down the blood and she'd always chase it down with a glass of bourbon.

Slater put his feet on the ground as just seconds before he had heard a blood curling scream filling the air of the entire house. It startled him awake, but as soon as it had happened it had disappeared. He grabbed his pants and put them on before slipping out of the room. He quietly walked over to Bella's room and saw the door wide open. As he looked inside he noticed she wasn't there. He walked into the living room not seeing her there or on the computer. He made his way to the kitchen and sighed as he saw her leaning against the fridge a glass of blood in her hands.

His eyes narrowed as he saw how her hands shook as she held the glass to her mouth. "You okay?" He questioned as he looked at her knowing without the need of an answer that she was the one who had let out that scream that had most likely woken everyone in the building.

Bella opened her eyes and looked to Slater. "I'm fine." She managed to say her voice cracking slightly as she looked at him.

Slater shook his head as he could see the tears in her eyes. Adding to his belief that there was no possible way she was related to the Mikaelsons, she was too human. "You know, I had a younger brother." Slater said as he walked over to Bella a small smile on his face. "We used to share a room, and as much of a brave front that he used to put, I knew he would get easily get scared. Almost every night he would have the worst night terrors. My parents were horrible at trying to help him, but I learned that distraction could help him get through whatever was in those dreams."

"What are you getting at Slater?" Bella said setting the glass down on the counter her hands still shaking as she did so.

"Have you ever watched the Matrix?" Slater questioned with a smirk.

"No Slater, I've never had the privilege to watch the Matrix." Bella said crossing her arms over her chest.

Slater held his hand out to her. "Come on, I have all three and we can watch them. You can't continue on living without watching it."

Bella sighed she took his hand and let him lead her to the living room. She sat down and watched as he blurred around the living room setting everything up. She clasped her hands together in her lap as she needed to calm her nerves. The nightmare was still very vivid in her mind. All she could think about was Victoria. All she could remember was the torture and being so close to death she could practically taste it. Every time she blinked she saw the red eyes hovering over her, and then she could feel the sharp pain of teeth sinking into her neck. The feeling of the cold venom that began to spread through her body that created a painful sensation to swim around inside her. She always woke up just as Victoria would suck out the venom. But the memory of what she had gone through would stay in her mind. Then all she could do is continue to relive it. It started with Victoria always waiting only a few minutes before repeating the process over and over again. Always waiting a little more before sucking the venom out and starting the process over and over again.

Bella looked up at Slater as he sat down beside her he kicked his feet up on the coffee table and turned to Bella with a wide smile. "If you have any questions just leave them till the end."

Bella sighed, but didn't say a word. She leaned back in the sofa and kept her eyes on the movie that was playing.

Slater looked over at Bella at the end of the second movie. She was starting to bat her eyes and she was leaning into his shoulder more. Slater didn't say anything, instead he reached over grabbing a pillow and placing it on his lap. He moved Bella resting her head on the pillow. He smiled as soon her breathing had evened out and she had fallen asleep. He leaned his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes falling asleep as well.

Bella woke up blinking repeatedly as she didn't remember falling back asleep. She sat up realizing she was sleeping on the sofa. She looked around and saw Slater on the floor just beside the sofa. She reached down and shook his shoulder. "Slater." She said as she continued to try and wake him up. "Slater!" She said louder and smiled as he groaned and rolled over getting further away from her.

"I'm trying to sleep." He mumbled into the floor.

"I can see that, but why the hell are you on the floor?" Bella questioned she looked around. "Did you fall asleep there?"

"I fell asleep on the couch, but somehow during the night you kicked me to the floor." Slater mumbled. "You have a problem with sharing."

Bella smiled, "Sorry. What do you say to me making you breakfast as an apology?"

Slater sighed. "I like my eggs scrambled."

Bella grinned, "Scrambled it is. Thank you by the way."

"What for?" Slater mumbled as he was close to falling back asleep.

"For being nice to me, and letting me push you off the couch." Bella said with a smile as she stood and headed into the kitchen to make them breakfast. This had been the first time since her stay here she had come into the kitchen with the intention of cooking. She was usually only in here when she needed blood.

Bella looked through Slater's fridge and had really taken notice that it was stocked. It had everything they could ever need. "Whoa." She said as she began to pull things out of the fridge and setting them down on the counter.

Bella walked into the living room and chuckled as she saw Slater still on the floor his face buried into a pillow as he tried to sleep. "Hey." Bella said kicking at his feet. "Wake up."

Slater groaned and rolled over to face Bella. "I was sleeping."

"Yeah, and now you're not." Bella replied she held her hand out. "I made food, which is going to get cold if you just lay there for the rest of the day."

Slater sighed but took Bella's hand and stood up and walked to the kitchen. He paused as he saw the plate that waited for him on the counter. "Whoa. I thought by food you were going to make you know eggs and toast not a feast." Slater looked at the large plate before him. Eggs, pancakes, bacon, hash browns and toast.

Bella shrugged, "I don't do anything small." She replied as she handed Slater a glass of coffee before sitting beside him with her own plate. "Just sit down and eat Slater, you're over thinking all of this."

Slater sat down and began to eat. "So how'd you learn how to cook?" He questioned in between mouthfuls.

"My mom sucked at cooking, but I learned a lot from T.V." Bella replied as she smirked at him. "I put blood in the syrup for the pancakes."

"Does that make them taste better?" Slater questioned as this peeked his interest and made him want to try it.

Bella nodded, "They actually mix pretty well together. You'll taste the difference once you try it."

Slater leaned forward and groaned as he had finished what Bella put on his plate and more. "I want to eat more, but I'm so full."

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes grabbing Slater's plate. "You act as if you've never had food before."

"This might be hard for you to believe, but I've never had a home cooked meal before. My mom wasn't motherly, and I can't cook to save my life." Slater responded as he hopped down from the stool as there was a knock on the door. "I'll help you clean… maybe. I have to open the door first."

Bella was close to finishing when Slater walked back in he rubbed his face and she could practically see the annoyance rolling off of him. "Who was it?"

"My girlfriend or ex-girlfriend now." Slater said shaking his head.

"Sorry?" Bella said accidently making it sound as if it were a question.

Slater smiled. "Don't be, it's been a long time coming."

"So how did she get a daylight ring?" Bella questioned wondering why his girlfriend would have a ring and not get him one as well.

"She's human." Slater said at the glare Bella gave him he continued. "I loved her, but she didn't love me. She was using me, she wanted to become a vampire and being in a relationship with a vampire was her best bet. I finally came to terms with it not that long ago, I've just been waiting for her to come around here so I could compel her to forget about me."

Bella's features softened. "Want me to make you something with chocolate? I heard that's really supposed to help in these sort of situations."

Slater chuckled, "Thanks, but I think I'm just going to sit down and read." Slater began to walk away but froze as Bella stood in front of him and hugged him. He returned the hug taking comfort in the fact that someone cared for him. He smiled as Bella stepped back. "Thanks." He said before she disappeared. He smiled as he turned and walked off heading to his room and grabbing a book. He headed to the living room and sat down beginning to read. He lifted his head to see Bella already typing away on the computer.

He smiled as he could hear her humming as she worked. He tilted his head as a thought came drifting into his head. He really liked her. Maybe more than just a friend.

-Page Break-

"Slater." Bella said as they got into his car. She was slightly afraid that he would get hurt seeing as they were in the sunlight. "SLATER!" Bella said catching his attention as he drove out of the parking garage.

Slater laughed at the expression on her face. "These are the same type of windows that the apartment has. I'll be fine."

Bella sighed, "So where are we going? I was doing something very important."

"You were playing World of Warcraft…" Slater said with a laugh as Bella glared at him. "I own a café made for vampires. I came upon someone who asked me to look for Elijah, I thought you would like to know why they're looking for Elijah."

Bella sighed, "I have hit a wall, so I guess this new bit of information will give me something to do with my time. I was getting bored with the game anyway…"

"What were you doing in the game?" Slater asked as he looked at Bella.

Bella smirked. "Fucking up other people's game."

Slater pulled into the garage and walked to the back entrance of the café. "I built this place for vampires who couldn't walk in the sunlight it's sort of a safe haven for them."

Bella looked around in awe as she saw the café. "You truly are a genius, Slater."

"Thank you." He responded as he led her away to a nearby table. He pulled the chair out for her and sat down beside her.

"So, how many people are we going to have to deal with?" Bella questioned as she looked around the café.

"Two," Slater responded, "Their names are Rose and Trevor, I think they're a little over 500 years old."

Bella nodded, she slid her daylight ring off and put it into her pocket. Slater looked at her curiously as she did this. "Why did you take that off?"

"Rose and Trevor used to work for Elijah, they'll recognize the Mikaelson crest if they see my ring. If they know who I am it might cause some problems, and that's the last thing I want." Bella responded she looked to Slater. "Please don't say anything about it. I don't trust anyone to know my relationship with Elijah."

Slater nodded. "I can always keep my mouth shut, you don't have to worry about me."

Bella smiled. "Thank you." She reached over with a smile and grabbed his hand taking comfort in the way he held her hand as well. She found it more than refreshing to really feel what having a friend was like. Of course she had Elijah, but he was a brother now and a brother was the last thing she saw Slater as. If anything she wished they were more than just friends, it had been a long time since she felt this attracted to another person. It was more than just physical looks with Slater, with him it was that they were equals. There was no put downs, they were both good at a lot of things and often enough they ended up helping each other understand what they were bad at.

Slater and Bella stood as they saw Rose and Trevor enter.

"Slater." Rose said greeting the man she turned to Bella and then back to Slater. "Who is she? I thought it would be the three of us?"

"This is Bella, she's a close friend of mine, and she knows more than I do about the subject we came to talk about. If you really want to know something, it'd be smart to ask her as well." Slater said, "Bella, this is Rose and Trevor."

Bella smiled politely at the two vampires, but in her mind she was sizing them up. They might have been old, but they had a lot of weaknesses she could exploit if it came down to a fight. "It's nice to meet you, I was under told that we're here to talk about Elijah?"

Rose nodded still eyeing the girl. She took a seat beside Trevor but across from Slater, she glared at Trevor from the corner of her eyes as he was obviously checking the girl out. "We are. How do you know about him?"

Bella shrugged, "He turned me." She replied truthfully at the look on Trevor and Rose's faces she continued. "Elijah felt pity for me and he changed me to a vampire once I was close to death. He helped me for the beginning months of my change, but left soon after I was able to handle myself. I keep in contact with him from time to time, if you need to get a message to him I'm your best bet."

"How can we trust you? The people who work for Mikaelsons aren't the most trustable of people." Rose said her glare at Bella not lightening up as she spoke.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and returned the glare towards Rose. "I really couldn't care less if you trust me or not, but I am the best and most efficient way you have in contacting Elijah. If you want to get a message to him I can assure you I can do that."

"I truly doubt someone that holds your beauty can be deceiving," Trevor responded a smile forming on his face as he looked to Bella.

Bella smiled in return, but it was only a way to hide her discomfort, she really didn't enjoy being told how beautiful she was by complete strangers she had only just met minutes before.

Slater glared at Trevor and then looked to Rose. "What is it exactly you want from Elijah? I thought you two have been hiding from him for centuries. Why are you so eager to die now?"

Rose shook her head, "We've found the doppelganger." Rose announced, Bella forced herself not to react at the news. "We want to trade her for our pardon."

"Elijah will certainly be interested in hearing this, but are you sure it's her? He won't take kindly to being lied to or trying to be made a fool of." Bella responded as she kept her face frozen hiding all emotion from Trevor and Rose.

"We're quite certain, we've seen her for ourselves. As we speak we have a plan set in motion for capturing her. We'll have her in our hold this evening." Trevor said, his eyes never moving as he stared at Bella.

Bella had to contain her growing discomfort toward Trevor, she didn't feel comfortable in his presence as he only put her on edge. Bella looked to Slater who met her eyes, it felt like they were having a silent conversation.

 _Yes?_

 _Yes._

Bella nodded, "I'll send a message to Elijah now. I suggest for your sake's you don't mess this up." Bella stood and walked out of the cafe she walked back out to the garage where she could call Elijah in peace.

Bella held the phone in her hand as she had been dialing Elijah's number. She sighed in irritation as she knew she was going to go to voicemail. As she heard the beep, she opened her mouth to talk, but she screamed out as she was pushed back into a cemented Pillar. She chocked on her next yell as a hand was clasped on her throat. She shivered in disgust as she felt a pair of wet lips kissing up her neck. She forced her eyes to focus and she finally saw her attacker. Trevor. Bella shook her head in disgust at him, centuries of running truly had made him insane. Bella tried to push him off, but the 500 years he had on her were making it close to impossible to do anything.

"Get. Off." Bella managed to say through choked breaths.

Trevor chuckled. "You want this as much as I do sweetheart. You were practically begging for me inside. I could tell."

Bella looked at Trevor and remembered the one weakness any male vampire had. Bella tried not to cringe back as Trevor attached his lips with hers. She bit down on his tongue as it entered her mouth. As he screamed out in pain once her fangs punctured his tongue. She waited until he pulled far enough away for her to pull her foot back and kick him where it would hurt him the most. She laughed as he went down to the ground. "Vampires aren't just extra sensitive in their emotions, asshole."

Bella wiped her neck where he had kissed her in disgust. She walked over to him and repeatedly kicked him. She used enough force to break his legs and then purposely snapped the bones in his arms. "I'm not the girl you want to force into having sex with you."

Bella was about to break his neck when she was shoved back, she lost her balance but was grateful when she felt Slater's presence behind her steading her movements. "He attacked me." Bella whispered to Slater. She felt him tense and push her behind him. His arm stayed at her waist keeping her close and pressed against his back.

Slater glared at Trevor. "What the hell is your problem?"

Trevor groaned out as Rose adjusted his bones before they healed the wrong way. "She was fucking asking for it man." He said as he looked towards Bella again.

Bella's eyes widened as Slater moved forward and snapped Trevor's head. "Get him the hell out of here Rose. I don't want to see his face again, I won't be responsible for my actions if I do."

Rose's eyes widened as this wasn't the Slater she knew. "Slater…"

"NOW ROSE!" Slater yelled causing Bella and Rose to stare on in shock as they had never seen him raise his voice, he was always so calm.

Rose picked Trevor up and blurred away.

Slater sighed and turned to Bella. "You okay?"

Bella shrugged, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Slater embracing him in a tight hug. Slater put his arms around Bella and instinctively kissed the top of her head. "Thanks." Bella whispered, she took in a deep breath and stepped away from Trevor. "Want to head back home and order some Chinese?"

Slater nodded, "Can we go with Mexican as well? I've always wondered what those two foods would taste like together."

Bella smiled. "Fine, but I'm not trying it." She responded, she picked her phone up and sighed as she realized what had just happened had been caught on voicemail and it was obvious Elijah would hear it all. She ended the voicemail and looked to Slater. "I get that we're not human anymore, but don't you think adding those two together will add some sort of discomfort?"

Slater smiled he put his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Not really, we're stronger, I'm sure our stomachs can handle just about anything."

Bella smiled. "Fine, but I'm so not nursing you back to health when you realize what you did was a big mistake."

-Page Break-

 _We'll be arriving tomorrow. Lucas and his father will come to get you in the morning. –Eli_

Bella eyes shifted to Slater who was in the kitchen fixing up a bag of popcorn. Could she leave him? She wondered as she heard him cursing at the microwave for going so slow. No, she couldn't, but she had to.

"Elijah says I'll be leaving tomorrow." Bella said as Slater entered the room.

Slater stopped walking for a moment taking in her words. "Oh."

Bella smiled sadly, "I guess this will be the last time for a while that you can convince me to watch some really horrible movies."

"They are not horrible!" Slater said moving again and taking a seat beside her on the couch.

Bella scoffed, "They so are, the last one had the worst effects of them all."

"That may be true, but the storyline was great." Slater said as he handed her the popcorn as she was the only one who actually ate it. Slater put his arm around Bella as it was something he had started doing frequently. He found it too easy to just be with her.

Bella shrugged, she looked to the screen and sighed as the movie started.

Slater chuckled as the popcorn fell to the floor and Bella sagged further into him. She had fallen asleep not that long ago, but he had stayed with her on the couch enjoying the way her body molded into his own perfectly. He closed his eyes as well, he would enjoy his last night with her by having her in his arms.

Slater woke up quickly as he felt Bella twitching against him. He moved quickly and grabbed her hands pushing them above her head as she tried to claw at him and herself. "Bella." Slater said trying to wake her up. "BELLA!" He tried again this time his voice being loud enough to wake her up. "The redhead again?" He questioned as he had gotten out the truth from her not that long ago.

Bella nodded, she sighed and closed her eyes. She relaxed as she felt safe with Slater hovering over her, something about him made her feel at ease. Bella felt his forehead press against her own. "Movie end?" She questioned.

"We fell asleep." Slater responded his breath fanning over her as he was so close for her.

Bella's eyes opened as she met his as he hovered over. She took in a breath, and leaned up her lips meeting his. She kissed him harder finally realizing that he held her hands over her head preventing her from bringing him closer. "Slater…" Bella said breathlessly as they pulled apart their lips only centimeters away from each other.

"Bedroom?" Slater questioned as he pecked her lips again.

Bella nodded frantically, "Bedroom." She agreed if this was her last night with him, there was no way to better spend it than being with him in the most intimate way she could.

-Page Break-

Bella grabbed Slater's shirt from the night before wanting to have something of his before she left. She looked back at him as he was still sound asleep. She exited his room and closed the door behind her. A wide smile made its way onto her face as the activities of the night before crawled into her mind. It was something she would never forget. Being with Slater was magic, she knew there would never be anyone who could ever compare to him.

Her heart ached as she put away her laptop, she grabbed her duffel bag from her room along with her things. She sighed as she had to leave this place behind she had to leave him. She had to help Elijah, she couldn't leave him on his own when he needed her. She just hoped she would see Slater again one day and be able to tell him that she wanted more than friendship and more than just sex. She wanted him.

Bella took in a deep breath as she could hear Lucas coming closer. She opened the door to the apartment and handed him her duffel bag. "Where's your dad?"

"Downstairs he wanted me to get you." Lucas said, "And he said to give you this. He said you asked for it."

Bella smiled as she took the small box he handed her to her. "Yeah, I did. Look, take these back to the car, I'll be down in a minute." Bella headed back into the apartment. She grabbed the notepad by the phone and wrote down a note for Slater.

 _Slater._

 _Thank you for everything you've done for me. I know this is a horrible way to say goodbye, but after last night I'm not sure if I would be able to leave if you were awake. Please know that I do not regret what happened between you and I. I'll remember it fondly, always. I apologize ahead of time if I don't pick up your calls or return your texts. You make leaving everything and staying here with you too tempting and I'm sure if you were to ask me to I'd never leave your bed again._

 _I'm sorry for leaving._

 _Bella._

Bella folded the note and set it under the box leaving it on the kitchen counter. She took one last look at the place she had grown fond of and left. She didn't look back as she got into the tinted SUV and drove away, looking back would only make her want to stay longer.

Slater looked around his apartment trying to find Bella. He rubbed his eyes and went to the kitchen hoping to find her there with his shirt on since he found that it was missing from the pile of clothes on the floor. He quirked a questioning eyebrow as he saw the box on the counter. He set it aside as he noticed the note tucked under it.

Slater crumpled up the note as he finished reading it. He ran his hand through his hair as a thousand regrets ran through his mind. He should have made a move sooner, he could've asked her to stay. Or he could've gone with her. Anything would've been better than staying here in this apartment that smelt like her without having her here with him.

He opened the box and smiled as he saw a ring laying inside. It was simple Lapis Lazuli ring, but it was the engraving on the side that made him smile.

Hacker's Code.

He slid the ring on with a smile, she would come back to him. What he felt for her wasn't something to throw away, and he could see it in her eyes that she felt the same, so he knew that sooner or later they would see each other again, and when that happened she would truly be his. What they had between the two of them was meant to be more than just a one-night occurrence.

-Page Break-

Bella looked out the window of the mansion she was currently in. Elijah was in a corner reading a book and Klaus was painting. She would usually be on her computer, but six months of not hearing a word from Slater had her not wanting to do anything that reminded her of him. She had spent the last six months with the brothers. She helped them break the curse, she helped them track down Mikael and kill him, but nothing could really take her mind off of Slater. It seemed he was the only thing that she could ever think about anymore.

"How did you find me?" Klaus questioned as he tried to get Bella to talk. He could practically feel the sadness hovering over her and when this happened he would question her on several different topics. Finding the young girl's responses to be entertaining and finding her to be his humanity, or a reminder of what it once felt like to be human.

Bella looked to Klaus and a smirk made its way to her face. "You're good at hiding, but in this day and age, you need to be better than good. A security cam led to me tracking you down. Then, a fake name led me to a phone company. This led me to a number and with that I could track down your phone. I could see you through the camera on your phone. It's easier than you think to do."

"Something bothering you?" Elijah questioned as he set his book down finally noticing the look of distress on her face as she talked to Klaus.

Bella looked to Elijah and stood. "I want to go to school." She announced. "I want to do more with my eternity than just looking out this window. I want to go back to school and get a degree in something I would never need to learn."

"Then go." Klaus replied, "There's nothing that is stopping you from doing what you wish. You can start school and we can awaken our siblings. This gives us time to warm them up to the idea of having a new family member."

Bella smiled widely. "Good, I'll see what school I can get myself into." Bella nodded, and went back to the window with a smile on her face. She had to do something to keep herself close to Slater.

-Page Break-

Slater walked to his apartment not really paying attention to what was going on around him. He was shifting through the books in his hand. Trying to decide if a physics degree was the best choice for him this round of university. He looked up as he came close to his apartment but caught the scent he had been remembering every day for months. "Bella." He said with a smile as he saw her leaning against the door to his new apartment.

Bella smiled, but a nervous glint entered her eyes. "I saw you were going here too, I thought I'd come by and say, hi." She paused and waved nervously. "Hi."

Slater smiled, he walked closer, he unlocked his door before answering her hello. He threw his books inside before turning back to Bella. He put his hands on her hips and drew her closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her pressing her to the door frame of his apartment. He pressed his body against hers as he needed to feel her close to him. He pulled back and smiled at her. "Hello."

Bella smiled widely, she pulled him back down to her and kissed him again. Sighing as it felt good to be with him. It felt as if every muscle in her body had instantly relaxed the moment their lips met and that was a feeling she could never tire of. "I missed you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave, but I had to, and I couldn't leave Elijah on his own…"

Slater kissed Bella again shutting her up from her rambling. "I missed you too. Come on, let's go watch some movies and make up for lost time."

Bella smiled as Slater led her inside. "You're not mad?"

"Not really, I knew you would come back to me. I just had to be patient enough to wait for you." Slater responded. "I trusted you to come back."

"How could you trust me so much?" Bella questioned as she was having the worst time of her life thinking she would never see him again.

Slater kissed her again as he sat down on the couch and brought her down on his lap. "Hacker's Code, remember?"

Bella grinned widely, if she weren't a self-healing vampire she would be sure her face would crack and fall off. "Hacker's Code." She agreed as she leaned back down and kissed him, she didn't need to hear the word love to know that was what had grown between them. All she needed was him, and she finally had him, this time she was never leaving him.


End file.
